Gorthor Okrutny
Gorthor Okrutny, nazywany czasem Władcą Bestii, był jednym z najpotężniejszych zwierzoludzi, jacy kiedykolwiek żyli. Ponad tysiąc lat temu, w czasach pierwszych krucjat, jego hordy pustoszyły lasy Imperium i niemal całkowice zniszczyły prowincje Ostlandu i Hochlandu. Obecnie jego imię wciąż stanowi żywą legendę wśród najstarszych plemion zwierzoludzi. right Żyło wielu Władców Bestii, którzy zjednoczyli dzikie plemiona pod jednym sztandarem, ale nawet wśród nich Gorthor był wyjątkowy, gdyż miał jedną rzecz, której brakowało wszystkim innym: miał wizję i za pomocą przywódczych umiejętności potrafił zaszczepić ją w umysłach swoich podwładnych. Gorthor był przekonany, że bogowie wybrali go na swojego wysłannika i jego jednym celem było podbicie wszystkich lasów w ich imieniu. Jego zapał w bitwie był ogromny. Czasami podczas walki otaczała go aura ciemnej energii, która chroniła go i raniła jego przeciwników. Dla innych zwierzoludzi był to jasny znak, że bogowie naprawdę mają go w swojej opiece. Z wielką siłą i przebiegłością Gorthor wspinał się w hierarchii zwierzoludzi, ostatecznie stając się ich wodzem. Jego niepowstrzymane ambicje nigdy go nie opuściły, rosnąc w siłę wraz z ciągłym wzrostem jego potęgi. Historia Przez wieki pojawiło się wielu Władców Bestii, którzy jednoczyli ze sobą liczne plemiona zwierzoludzi, pustosząc lasy i przeprowadzając niszczycielskie inwazje na ziemie ludzi. Imiona niektórych z tych potężnych wodzów przetrwały do dzisiaj wyryte na powierzchniach obelisków zwierzoludzi, zapisane w historycznych kronikach Imperium lub utrwalone na bretońskich gobelinach. Istnieli jednak także Władcy Bestii tak dzicy, że ich najazdy rzucały na kolana całe narody. Ich imiona są wypowiadane przez zwierzoludzi z dzikim rykiem, gdy stada zbierają się na ucztach, wzbudzając nieustającymi hałasami strach w sercach ludzi. Najbardziej znanym Władcą Bestii jest Gorthor, którego imię w Mrocznej Mowie znaczy „okrutny”. Doszedł on do władzy w Górach Środkowych w czasie, gdy ludzkie armie Starego Świata brały udział w wyprawie krzyżowej na odległych ziemiach Arabii. Gorthor był niepowstrzymanym wojownikiem, który w swoich wizjach widział koniec świata — ziemie ludzi zmiażdżone pod kopytami zwierzoludzi, niebo czarne od dymu z płonących miast i powietrze wypełnione błagalnymi lamentami umierających. Gorthor nie tylko posiadał tę wizję, ale w swej zwierzęcej prostocie potrafił przekazać ją innym. Wkrótce stał się potężnym wodzem okolicznych plemion i plugawym Prorokiem Chaosu. Na początku wielu rzucało mu wyzwanie, ale ryczący szamani twierdzą, że w końcu liczba pokonanych przez Gorthora była tak wysoka, że porzucono wszelkie próby oporu. Z biegiem czasu reputacja wodza rozprzestrzeniła się po całym Imperium i nikt już nie śmiał podważać jego prawa do władzy. Po szczególnie krwawych mordach Gorthor często wpadał w pewnego rodzaju trans, w którym obcował z Niszczycielskimi Potęgami. Po kilku takich przeżyciach ogłosił, że rosnąca potęga ludzkości rozgniewała Bogów Chaosu. Tylko zniszczenie każdej ludzkiej osady na świecie mogło uspokoić Mrocznych Bogów. Gorthor podróżował od lasu do lasu, gromadząc pod swoim sztandarem coraz więcej zwierzoludzi. Prawie wszyscy wojownicy z Wielkiego Lasu podążyli za nim i przysięgli przed swoimi plugawymi bogami, że nawet śmierć ich nie zniechęci. Wkrótce Gorthor zapanował nad hordą niezliczonych tysięcy zwierzoludzi. Bez chwili wahania zmusił ją do pracy. Przez wiele miesięcy zwierzoludzie przygotowywali się do walki, budując prymitywne rydwany, wabiąc zwłokami stada harpii, by podążały za nimi, a także oswajając bestie Chaosu, które krążyły po Górach Środkowych. W końcu jednak Gorthor był gotowy i mógł wyruszyć na wojnę. Upadek Ostlandu Hordy zwierzoludzi niczym burza uderzyły na niczego niespodziewające się prowincje Ostlandu i Hochlandu. Tym razem najeźdźcy nie przybyli, by tylko grabić i plądrować. Ich celem było zniszczenie północy Imperium raz na zawsze. Ostland jako pierwszy odczuł gniew Gorthora i jego hordy. Przybywając ze wschodu Gór Środkowych, stada zwierzoludzi rozciągały się na cały horyzont. Na czele armii stał sam Gorthor, zasiadając we własnym rydwanie, podobnie jak jego wojownicy. Brzytwogory wielkości mamutów torowały drogę hordzie, a sama ziemia drżała pod wpływem ich kroków. Wśród stad gorów krążyły ogromne minotaury doprowadzone do szału obietnicą świeżego mięsa. Jeszcze większe od minotaurów były pożerające dusze cygory i gigantyczne bestie zwane gorgonami, które dołączyły do armii dzięki magii ryczących szamanów Gorthora. Te oraz inne okropne stworzenia przedzierały się przez hordę, górując nad nią tak, że każdy człowiek mógł z daleka zobaczyć, jak nadchodzą. right Gorthor pozostawiał po sobie jedynie ślady zniszczenia. Taką grozę wzbudzała jego horda, że ludzie twierdzili, że mieli przed sobą samego Władcę Demonów. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci byli mordowani bez litości. Miasta i wsie palono do gołej ziemi, a słupy dymu sięgały nieba. Żadna armia, która stanęła naprzeciw zwierzoludzi, nie osiągnęła niczego poza dostarczeniem minotaurom więcej świeżego mięsa do zjedzenia. Każdej nocy zwierzoludzie ucztowali na licznych zwłokach i pili wielkie ilości ludzkiej krwi. Dzikie ryki tysięcy gorów niosły się po ziemi, wywołując przerażenie w sercach tych, których domy leżały na drodze hordy. Wyglądało na to, że Gorthor był przygotowany, aby raz na zawsze skończyć z ludzkością. Po każdej bitwie Władca Bestii oszczędzał jednego człowieka, którego przeznaczeniem było przekazywanie wiadomości o zwierzoludziach oraz szerzenie strachu przed nadchodzącą armią. Opuszczając zdewastowany Ostland, zwierzoludzie pozostawili za sobą osnute dymem niebo i stada harpii walczące o ostanie strzępy mięsa. Gorthor poprowadził swoją armię dalej na południe, do prowincji Hochland. Bitwa z czarnymi orkami Zanim Góry Środkowe zniknęły z oczu hordy, na drodze Gorthora stanął nowy przeciwnik. Tym razem Władca Bestii musiał zmierzyć się nie z armią ludzi, lecz potężną hordą czarnych orków, z których każdy był wyższy i masywniejszy, a także lepiej opancerzony, niż typowy gor. Gorthor otrzymał wizję od Bogów Chaosu i wiedział, że stojący przed nim wódz orczych plemion usiłował odebrać mu prawo do podbicia wszystkich ziem Starego Świata. Władca Bestii musiał udowodnić, że jest od niego potężnejszy, nim bogowie pozwolą mu działać dalej. Dzikim okrzykiem bojowym, który odbił się echem aż od Gór Środkowych, Gorthor dał sygnał do ataku. Z własnym, groźnym rykiem przywódca czarnych orków zrobił to samo. W jednej chwili dwie ogromne hordy starły się ze sobą. Nie było żadnej strategii ani najmniejszej nawet finezji. Obie armie potrzebowały tylko dwóch rzeczy, by zmiażdżyć swojego przeciwnika — brutalnej siły i liczebności. Gdy dwie hordy stopiły się w jedną, szalejącą masę mięsa i stali, obaj przywódcy stanęli twarzą w twarz w samym sercu krwawej zawieruchy. right Orczy wódz górował nawet nad potężnym Gorthorem, jednak Władca Bestii był całkowicie przekonany, że Mroczni Bogowie stoją po jego stronie. Gdy zwierzoczłek powoływał się na zakazane imiona Bogów Chaosu, czarny ork wywoływał swoich prymitywnych bożków, rozpoczynając pojedynek. Mówi się, że nikt nie śmiał podejść do toczących starcie, bowiem nawet zbliżenie się groziło rozczłonkowaniem albo zadeptaniem pod okutym butem lub kopytem. Każde uderzenie Władcy Bestii rozerwałoby słabszą istotę na pół, lecz pomimo bolesnych ran, które zadał czarnemu orkowi, ten wciąż dzielnie się trzymał. Potem Gorthora opanowała kolejna wizja — wróg, z którym walczył, nie był tylko kolejnym przeciwnikiem. Był konkurentem, który chciał zwłaszczyć sobie rolę niszczyciela ludzkości. Gorthor mocniej zacisnął obie dłonie na swojej włóczni, wykonując zabójczy cios, który trafił orka w bok jego paskudnej głowy. Włócznia wbiła się w jego ucho, rozłupując czaszkę i wychodząc z drugiej strony. Czarny ork ryknął, rozpaczając nad swoją porażką. Chwilę później jego powieki opadły, a on sam upadł na błotnistą ziemię. Następnie Gorthor przymiażdzył jego zwłoki swoim kopytem. Widząc klęskę swojego wodza, reszta hordy orków wpadła w panikę. Zwierzoludzie natomiast poczuli przypływ odwagi, dostrzegając zwycięstwo Gorthora i słysząc jego tryumfalny ryk. Błyskawicznie zabili pozostałych przeciwników, aż już żaden ork nie pozostał na polu bitwy. Książę Hochlandu Bitwa zwierzoludzi z czarnymi orkami dała ludziom cenny czas, który wykorzystano na zebranie większych sił. Książę-Elektor z Ostlandu wysłał pozostałych mu żołnierzy do wsparcia Hochlandu w nadziei, że ich połączone armie wystarczą, by pokonać wroga. Niestety, Ostlandczycy zostali napadnięci i zdziesiątkowani przez grupę zwierzoludzi, której Gorthor nakazał strzec wschodnich dróg, gdyż otrzymał wizję ostrzegającą go przed szykowaną na niego pułapką. Wiedząc, że jego flanka jest teraz bezpieczna, Władca Bestii ruszył dalej na południe, pustosząc tereny Hochlandu. Jego cel wkrótce stał się jasny: Gorthor zmierzał w kierunku miasta Hergig, stolicy prowincji. Tymczasem armia Hochlandu zebrała się pod sztandarem tamtejszego Księcia-Elektora, Mikaela Ludendorfa. Jako bezwzględny człowiek, który rządził swoją prowincją żelazną pięścią, Ludendorf wzbudzał w swoich podwładnych bardziej strach niż podziw. W tamtych mrocznych dniach być może lepiej było mieć bezwzględnego przywódcę, który dorównywał hartem ducha nawet Gorthorowi. Podczas gdy wielu z najlepszych wojowników brało udział w krucjacie, siły Hochlandu narzekały na brak ciężkiej kawalerii i wyszkolonej piechoty. Obrońcy wiedzieli, że nie mają szans na pokonanie hord zwierzoludzi na otwartym polu. Ludendorf zignorował prośby swoich podanych o wsparcie pomniejszych osad i skupił się na umacnianiu stolicy. right Armia Hochlandczyków została podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza grupa, składająca się głównie z konnych strzelców i zwiadowców, miała zatrzymać hordę, kupując trochę czasu. Druga grupa miała zająć się obroną Hergig. Książę osobiście nadzorował przygotowania. Pod jego czujnym okiem mężczyźni i kobiety z Hergig nie mieli czasu na sen ani posiłek. Wielu umarło z wyczerpania, a ci, którzy próbowali uciec, zostali powieszeni jako zdrajcy. Wkrótce pola wokół Hergig wypełniły zabójcze pułapki i sidła. Niepotrzebne ujęcia wody zostały zatrute, a wszystkie zwierzęta gospodarcze w okolicy sprowadzono do miasta. Te, na które nie było już miejsca, zabito i spalono, by zwierzoludzie nie mogli się nimi pożywić. Lasy wokół Hergig wykarczowano, by dać większą swobodę łucznikom. Żelazne garnki, sztućce i dzwony ze świątyń stopiono do produkcji broni. Mieszkańcy miasta poświęcili wszystko, by móc bronić swojej stolicy do samego końca. Oblężenie Hergig Kiedy horda Gorthora przybyła, przygotowania były już zakończone. Zwierzoludzie potrzebowali trzech tygodni nieustającej walki, by przebić się przez zatrważającą obronę, jaką utworzyli ludzie. Tymczasem warsztaty i kuźnie w Hergig płonęły do czerwoności, gdy inżynierowie i kowale ciężko pracowali, tworząc kolejne bronie do użytku dla armii Imperium. Sfrustrowany oporem mieszkańców Imperium, Gorthor obiecał swoim stadom, że cała ludność miasta trafi do nich, gdy już zostanie pokonana. Wódz nie wziąłby dla siebie niczego oprócz głowy swojego rywala, księcia Mikaela. Zwierzoludzie potroili swoje wysiłki w oczekiwaniu na zwycięstwo i nagrodę, jaką przyniesie. W jedną straszną noc, dwadzieścia dwa dni po rozpoczęciu oblężenia, bramy Hergig padły pod naporem potwornej hordy zwierzoludzi. Horda wlała się do miasta niczym rzeka przełamująca tamę. Ryczące stada szukały obrońców, gdziekolwiek się ukrywali, nie widząc różnicy między żołnierzami a cywilami. W krótkim czasie podpalono wiele budynków wewnątrz miejskich murów, a walki przerodziły się w serię zaciętych bitew, w których poszczególne kamienice zamieniły się w bastiony, a ulice w pola bitew. Wojownicze ogary Chaosu walczyły z imperialnymi psami myśliwskimi, a harpie starły się w powietrzu z tresowanymi ptakami oraz szlachetnymi jeźdźcami gryfów. Wkrótce przestworza wypełniły przerażające wrzaski, gdy orły, jastrzębie, sokoły i gryfy rozrywały ciała swych ohydnych wrogów. Tymczasem na ziemi opór ludzi został przerwany przez bestialską szarżę minotaurów. right Część minotaurów została boleśnie trafiona dwuręcznymi ostrzami obrońców, nim głowy samych Hochlandczyków zostały zmiażdżone przez ogromne topory zwierzoludzi. Rydwany gorów zaszarżowały na dzielnych, acz nierozważnych, włoczników, którzy stanowczo stanęli na ich drodze. Hordy zwierzoludzi przejęły imperialne machiny wojenne i wymordowały ich załogi, choć w czasie szturmu straciły setki swoich towarzyszy. Strzelcy hochlandcy polowali na wrogich przywódców z ukrytych okien w najwyższych piętrach, lecz harpie odkryły ich plany i rozerwały nieszczęśników na strzępy. Kapłani Ulryka i Sigmara próbowali prześcignąć się nawzajem w liczbie zabitych zwierzoludzi, lecz ryczący szamani wciąż gromadzili nowych wojowników i słali ich do walki. Przez trzy dni i trzy noce bitwa tkwiła w martwym punkcie. Żadna strona nie odbiła ani nie straciła nawet jednej dzielnicy. W końcu zwierzoludzie zdołali przegnać obrońców z południowej części miasta i zabili tych, którzy zdecydowali się zostać. Zwyciężyli, lecz ogromnym kosztem. Co najmniej połowa najeźdźców zginęła lub była ciężko ranna. Większość rydwanów została zmiażdżona pociskami z katapulty albo uległa zniszczeniu w ferworze walki. Z garstką pozostałych mu żołnierzy książę Mikael wycofał się do pałacu. Rozkazał, by łucznicy zaczęli używać płonących strzał, co sprawiło, że te budynki w mieście, które nie zostały podpalone przez zwierzoludzi, wkrótce spłonęły z rąk obrońców. Tego dnia setki zwierzoludzi oraz Hochlandczyków ukrywających się w piwnicach i na strychach zginęło w przerażającym pożarze. Kiedy jeden z doradców zasugerował poddanie się, Mikael wpadł w szał. Wysłał mężczyznę prosto do Gorthora, mówiąc, że nie zasługuje on na miano Hochlandczyka i że jego miejsce jest wśród zwierzoludzi. Władca Bestii obiecał wygnanemu doradcy wolność, jeśli tylko zdradzi swojego pana i pomoże zwierzoludziom dostać się do pałacu. Były doradca pozostał wierny swemu władcy i odmówił, za co został pożarty żywcem przez samego Gorthora. Zwierzoludzie rozpoczęli wielką ucztę, przedwcześnie świętując swoje zwycięstwo. Zapach gotowanego, ludzkiego mięsa wisiał w powietrzu, podczas gdy obrońcy wiedzieli, że ich czas powoli dobiega końca. Obie strony przygotowywały się do wielkiej bitwy, która miała przesądzić o wszystkim. Po kilku dniach przygotowań horda Gorthora zebrała się pod bramami pałacu księcia. Główny plac i ulice miasta wypełniały stada gorów, a cygory i gorgony czaiły się za budynkami, niespokojnie wyczekując, aż wreszcie zakosztują mięsa swych wrogów. Powrót krzyżowców Potem, gdy słońce wzeszło nad horyzontem, przebieg zdarzeń obrał całkiem nowy kierunek. Ziemia wokół zadrżała pod kopytami tysięcy koni bojowych, a rycerze z Zakonu Płonącego Słońca wkroczyli na ulice Hergig. Ci dzielni wojownicy właśnie powrócili z Arabii i kiedy tylko usłyszeli o zwierzoludziach nękających Imperium, przybyli obrońcom Hochlandu z odsieczą. Setki ciężko uzbrojonych rycerzy wbiło się w tylne szeregi dzikiej hordy zwierzoludzi. Byli oni doświadczonymi weteranami wojen w Arabii, a pod przywództwem Wielkiego Mistrza Heinricha z łatwością mordowali przeciwników za pomocą długich włóczni i spragnionych krwi mieczy. Próbując powstrzymać nowe zagrożenie, Gorthor nakazał swoim podwładnym zająć się rycerzami. Mikael natychmiast skorzystał z tej okazji i poprowadził swoich ludzi na pole bitwy. right Zwierzoludzie utknęli między młotem a kowadłem. Gorthor wiedział, że jego horda skazana jest na klęskę, chyba że podejmie konkretne działania. Stojąc na pozostałościach po posągu dawno zmarłego Imperatora, otoczony sforami gorów, wyciągnął dłonie ku burzowym chmurom. Wezwał imiona Bogów Chaosu, chcąc, by ci wsparli go podczas bitwy. Plugawe zaklęcia w Mrocznej Mowie wypełniły powietrze. Wiedząc, że w ten sposób zapewnił sobie uwagę Mrocznych Bogów, Władca Bestii rozkazał swoim bestigorom zbliżyć się do księcia Mikaela tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe. Brutalni zwierzoludzie wycięli sobie krwawą ścieżkę przez pole bitwy, dzięki czemu Gorthor mógł zobaczyć, jak Książę-Elektor z wielką wprawą morduje jego pobratymców. Wódz zwierzoludzi natychmiast wystąpił naprzód i wyzwał Mikaela na pojedynek. Choć doradcy gorąco się temu sprzeciwiali, książę przyjął wyzwanie. Przez prawię godzinę walczył z Gorthorem na schodach pałacu. Obie armie, osłabione i wyczerpane, zamarły w oczekiwaniu na wynik pojedynku. Zwierzoludzie ryczeli i warczeli, targani żądzą krwi, podczas gdy ludzie stali w milczeniu. Wydawało się, że Książę-Elektor podda się potężnym atakom Władcy Bestii, lecz on nieustannie i z gracją parował jego pełne furii ciosy. Potem Gorthor zaatakował z siłą tak wielką, że tarcza Mikaela roztrzaskała się na kawałki, a jego starożytna zbroja pękła na pół. Włócznia Gorthora przebiła ciało księcia, po czym zwierzoczłek uniósł ją najwyżej, jak mógł, chwaląc się swoją zdobyczą. Śmierć bestii W chwili zwycięstwa Gorthora magiczne ostrze księcia, Runiczny Kieł, uniosło się niemal samo z siebie i wbiło w pierś Władcy Bestii. Zdawało się, że błogosławiony miecz spija krew plugawego zwierzoczłeka. Gorthor, Władca Bestii, oraz Mikael, książę Hochlandu, zginęli w tym samym momencie. Obaj wywalczyli sobie szacunek bogów, którym służyli. Zwierzoludzie, którzy byli przekonani, że ich przywódca jest niezwyciężony, popadli w przerażenie i rozbiegli się po okolicy. Chociaż wielu próbowało z powrotem zjednoczyć hordę, nikt nie mógł zastąpić Gorthora i powstrzymać odwrotu. Ludzie z Hochlandu zaś byli zbyt wyczerpani, aby ich ścigać. Sam Hochland i Ostland miały się ostatecznie odbudować, lecz działo się to powoli i nigdy nie udało się już odzyskać terenów wokół Gór Środkowych. Ludzie nie zbliżali się nigdy więcej do spustosznych przez zwierzoludzi osad, wciąż drżąc na wspomnienie dawnych czasów. Kiedy mieszkańcy Imperium zbierają się i opowiadają sobie historie o Gorthorze, mimowolnie czują strach, mając nadzieję, że zwierzoludzie już nigdy się nie zjednoczą. Mimo to doskonałe wiedzą, że w mrocznych lasach Imperium te dzikie bestie wciąż się rozmnażają, a każdego roku nowi zwierzoludzie zdobywają tytuł Władcy Bestii. Jeden z nich w końcu zgromadzi hordę, która podbije ten świat. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, królowie i kapłani w końcu padną na kolana przed mieszkańcami puszczy. Wyposażenie *'Nabijacz' — tę ogromną włócznię na całej długości pokrywają mordercze, żelazne ostrza, które rozrywają ciało i miażdżą kości ofiary, masakrując jej zwłoki nie do poznania. *'Czaszka Mugrara' — ta czaszka należała do legendarnego przywódcy minotaurów, Mugrara. Gorthor umieścił ją na przedzie swojego rydwanu. Tkwiące w niej zaklęcie rzuca klątwę na każdego, kto zaatakuje właściciela czaszki. *'Opończa Władcy Bestii' — jako jeden z nielicznych zwierzoludzi Gorthor nie obawiał się zamordować szamana, bowiem wiedział, że bogowie darzą go szczególnymi względami. Pozwoliło mu to wykonać płaszcz z ich skór, którego moc zapewniała mu dodatkową ochronę. Pomysły na przygody *Co roku zwierzoludzie z Gór Środkowych zbierają się przed leżącym w ukrytej dolinie grobowcem Gorthora, bawiąc się i ucztując. Dzień ten poprzedzają liczne ataki na ludzkie osady, podczas których zdobywane jest pożywienie i ofiary dla Mrocznych Bogów. Pewnien narwany szlachcic z Ostlandu, Godfrey von Thielemann, zebrał armię najemników, by z jej pomocą zaatakować zwierzoludzi, kiedy ci będą świętować. Chce odnaleźć grobowiec Władcy Bestii i przygotować przy nim zasadzkę. Wierzy, że w ten sposób raz na zawsze pozbędzie się zagrożenia ze strony zwierzoludzi. Jego plany mocno się skomplikują, gdy okaże się, że grobowiec Gorthora wcale nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem, a z jego wnętrza wyjdzie splugawiona przez Chaos postać... *Zwierzoludzie żyjący w Ostlandzie ostatnio działają z większą skutecznością. Znalazł się Władca Bestii, który zdołał zjednoczyć rozproszone stada. Plotki mówią, że jest on odrodzonym Gorthorem. Wiarygodności nowemu Władcy Bestii dodaje mroczna aura, która stale go otacza. Cień zagrożenia ponownie padł na Ostland. Ktoś będzie musiał powstrzymać Władcę Bestii, nim zdoła zgromadzić prawdziwą hordę. W zadaniu może pomóc fakt, że w rzeczywistości jest on jedynie oszustem. Ukradł dawną włócznię Gorthora, a otaczająca go aura jest dziełem wyznawcy Tzeentcha. Odnalezienie kultysty, który ukrywa się na dworze Księcia-Elektora, pozwoli zdyskredytować wodza zwierzoludzi w oczach swoich pobratymców i odsunąć zagrożenie z jego strony. *Księcia Hochlandu nękają przerażające koszmary, w których ukazuje mu się sam Gorthor. Sny stają się niemożliwe do wytrzymania, a Elektor powoli traci zmysły. Kapłani ani lekarze nie są w stanie mu ulżyć. Jedynie skrupulatnie przeprowadzone śledztwo pozwoli odkryć, że stan władcy wiąże się ze skradzionym niedawno popiersiem księcia Mikaela i rytuałem przeprowadzonym przez jednego z szamanów zwierzoludzi. Samo odkrycie tego stanowi kłopot, ale odwrócenie rytuału będzie prawdziwe problematyczne, gdyż ducha Gorthora może odegnać jedynie duch jego zabójcy. Nie wiadomo, jak kapłani Sigmara i dworzanie zareagują na próbę przyzwania księcia Mikaela z zaświatów. Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: Beastmen'' *''Warhammer Armies: Beasts of Chaos'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zwierzoludzi